


Take My Bed For Tonight

by creampuffqueen



Series: Future Family Fics [2]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Children, Comforting, Future Generation, Gen, Kids, Parents, Tumblr Prompt, tumblr ask, tumblr prompt fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 16:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21341551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creampuffqueen/pseuds/creampuffqueen
Summary: A tumblr prompt fill"#5 for elorcan pleaseeee. the throwback feels is too unreal"Prompt #5: "Take my bed for tonight"
Relationships: Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre
Series: Future Family Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538509
Comments: 10
Kudos: 65





	Take My Bed For Tonight

Lorcan collapsed onto his bed with a groan, feeling aching in every one of his ancient bones.

By the gods, who knew taking care of children by yourself was so hard?

When Elide was around, it was like all the parenting came naturally to him. He soothed bad dreams, kissed skinned knees, fixed dinner and baths, and fell into bed feeling moderately tired. 

But his wife was away on an important trip; a possible trade alliance with Fenharrow. Children were not welcome, and Elide would never subject a nanny to all of their children for days at a time. 

So that was how Lorcan found himself at home, parenting five little boys all on his own.

The sun had long set, despite the fact it was summertime. Sabron, his six year old son, had refused to go to bed. It had taken three bedtime stories, a tall glass of warm milk, and what felt like a million promises that his mother would be home soon. 

Sighing, Lorcan pulled himself off the bed and made his way to the bathing room for a quick bath. Dalias had had an unfortunate diaper accident earlier, and with all the other kids, Lorcan hadn’t had the time to change shirts.

He soaked in the bath much longer than he’d intended to, and dragged himself out only when the water grew cold and his fingers started to prune. 

He let out a small chuckle. Sometimes thoughts came to him, of what his former self would have thought of this. A wife, five kids, being soft enough to stay in the bath until his fingers wrinkled. Lorcan Salveterre would have laughed.

Lorcan Lochan wasn’t laughing now. Instead he was yawning, hardly bothering to pull on more than a shirt and a pair of boxers before he fell into bed again, and into blissful sleep.

However, the peace didn’t last long.

Barely five minutes after he extinguished the candles and pulled the curtains closed, a tentative knock sounded from the bedroom door. Lorcan reeled in his groan as he moved to answer it.

He’d expected a servant, possibly one bearing a letter. What he was not expecting was a little boy with messy dark hair and a stuffed wolf to be standing outside.

“Sabron? Buddy, what are you doing up?” His son’s face turned in a frown, his dark eyes filled with emotion.

“I can’t sleep. I want Mommy.” Sabron scrubbed at his eyes, betraying just how exhausted he really was. 

“Mommy’s away, Sabie. She’ll be back soon. I promise.” Lorcan bent down to his son’s level, taking one of his little hands and holding it with his own massive ones. 

“But I want Mommy now,” He whined. “I want her to read me a story and tuck me in, like she always does.”

Lorcan let out a small sigh. Of all his children, Sabron was definitely a mommy’s boy. Folas had outgrown Elide’s hugs by the time he was a toddler, but six-year-old Sabron still begged for her to cuddle with him.

“How about this,” Lorcan suggested evenly. “You sleep in me and Mommy’s bed for tonight, and I’ll tell you a story. Will that help you sleep?”

Sabron nodded, rubbing at his face again. His stuffed wolf was held loosely in his hand, like he’d drop it and go to sleep at any moment.

So Lorcan picked up his son, marveling at how _right_ it felt, having his child in his arms, and carried him over to the king sized bed.

Once laid down, Sabron wasted no time in squirming under the blankets, his dark little eyes drooping more and more with every passing minute. Lorcan sat down gently on the bed so as not to jostle him, and laid down as well. 

“Tell me a story, Daddy.” Sabron murmured sleepily. 

Lorcan was quiet for a moment, thinking of what to say. Sabron’s eyes closed, and he hugged his plush wolf closer. 

He thought his son had fallen asleep, but after a minute of silence, Sabron’s quiet voice sounded in the dark again. 

“Tell me a story.”

Lorcan pulled his son closer, gently stroking his back as he thought. Finally, he pulled the first story he could think of to the front of his mind. 

He knew Sabron wouldn’t remember it in the morning, but he couldn’t stop himself as the words fell from his lips.

“Once upon a time, there was a half-witch in the forest. And once upon a time, there was a dark warrior, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr, creampuffqueen, for other family prompts! My inbox is always open to requests!


End file.
